


【德哈】哈，抓到你了

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 39





	【德哈】哈，抓到你了

01.

早上赫敏端着餐盘坐到哈利和罗恩的旁边时，一眼注意到黑发男孩眼下的青黑。

“你昨晚又跑出去啦？”她问。

哈利一口南瓜汁差点喷出来，呛得直咳嗽，摇着头说不出话。

“什么？！伙计你昨晚又双叒叕跑出去了？！怎么不带我……不是！怎么能夜游呢！”罗恩含着培根，帮腔（？）的声音模糊不清。

哈利好不容易把嘴里的南瓜汁好好咽下去：“梅林！我没有！”

赫敏的眼里写满了“你看我信吗”几个大字。

哈利屈服于这样有压迫感的眼神下，“好吧我有。”他垂头丧气。

“但我有正当原因的！”他立刻补充道。

02.

你永远不知道一个正值青春期的男孩饭量有多大。正常的一日三餐似乎根本填不满他们永远饥肠辘辘的胃。尤其哈利还是个魁地奇运动员。体力消耗大嘛，自然吃的多一点。

这是个合理的解释。

但是很快哈利发现自己的胃工作的似乎太好了。不知道是不是因为要补足孩提时营养不足的孱弱，黑发男孩总觉得饿。格兰芬多桌曾经目瞪口呆地盯着他吃掉了三块牛排两碗蘑菇汤五条鸡腿四个鸡蛋以及不知道多少杯南瓜汁，才总算拍拍肚子，满足地叹了口气，说：“我吃饱了。”

然后他发现所有人都看着自己。罗恩一脸怀疑地问，“你真的是哈利吗？说，你是克拉布还是高尔？”

“克拉布和高尔都没他吃的这么多。”马尔福还阴魂不散地突然冒出来嘲笑他，“圣人波特，别是怀了吧？”一个低俗的笑话带着整个礼堂哄然大笑。哈利涨红了脸，不知是羞还是气。总之他暗下决心，绝对不能再在礼堂吃这么多了。

可是这样他会被半夜饿醒。

再一次被自己咕噜噜乱叫的肚子吵醒后，哈利怎么也睡不着了。

这天他本就没吃晚饭——魔药课上马尔福在他的缓和剂里扔的一把不明物体让他不仅被扣分还收到了斯内普的禁闭惩罚，加之魁地奇训练，他完全没有时间去礼堂拿些吃的垫垫肚子。等他拖着沉重的步子和沾满魔药苦味的双手回到寝室时，早已饿的头昏眼花。罗恩给他留的鸡腿一下肚就像蒸发了，非但没有起到安抚肠胃的作用，反而让饥饿感变本加厉。

他瞪着天花板，试图催眠自己。红色的帷帐不是帷帐，是盛满了琳琅满目美食的桌布；富有弹性的床垫也不是床垫，是柔滑Q弹的果冻；四柱床的支柱不是支柱，是嘎嘣脆的饼干棍。自我催眠谁不会呢？

……自我催眠失败了。

哈利的胃缩紧蠕动，发出的声音大得叫人害怕。黑发男孩坐起来，掀开帷幔左右看看，还好，室友没有被吵醒。于是他下床，披上隐身衣，蹑手蹑脚地摸出宿舍。

03.

“所以，你是去厨房给自己开小灶了？”赫敏问。

“是，”哈利有气无力，“更倒霉的事情还在后头。”

04.

救世主夜游定律：只要夜游，一定会碰上一个他不想碰见的人。

例如斯内普，例如马尔福。

本来一切都很顺利：他披着隐形衣无声无息溜到地下一楼，连在走廊里游荡的鬼魂都没发现他。男孩娴熟地搔了搔画像上的梨子，钻进了厨房。

厨房里黑漆漆的，家养小精灵都去休息了。哈利见四下无人，放心大胆点亮魔杖，拉开橱柜。不巧，橱柜里只剩下两块面包。

他往嘴里塞了一个面包。这碳水化合物又冷又硬，但他也不在乎了——毕竟当务之急是尽快安抚他不停抗议的胃。突然间门吱呀一声开了，哈利下意识抬起头，撞上一对灰蓝色的眼睛。

冤家路窄。

白鼬可从来不会放过任何一个能给格兰芬多扣分的机会。哈利急忙想着该怎么绕过马尔福逃走。他蹲在地上，小心翼翼地往后蹭了一步。

然后隐形衣从他的肩头滑落下来。

完了。哈利绝望地想。他仿佛看到了积分沙漏里大把宝石正在消失。

马尔福显然也愣住了，随即露出一脸坏笑，“哈，看看我抓到了谁？”

“马尔福。”哈利极力维持住冷静，思考着该怎么杀人灭口堵住马尔福的嘴。要不然，干脆打一架？

“Hey, easy, 我又不是来跟你吵架的。”马尔福气定神闲地走进来，得意洋洋的嘴脸怎么看怎么欠揍。“瞧瞧你，波特，救世主大半夜的不睡觉，竟然要跑到家养小精灵的厨房里来偷吃的吗？难道你的红毛小母鼬克扣了你的口粮？”

哈利攥紧了拳头，“别那么喊金妮！”

“我想怎么喊她就怎么喊她。”德拉科歪头，摆出一副无赖嘴脸，也蹲在橱柜前瞧，“有什么吃的？”

黑发男孩当然不可能回答他。他径自生气着，飞快拉开和马尔福的距离，魔杖也抽出来指着他。

“你到底要干什么？”他恨恨地说，“怎么我走到哪都能撞上你？”

“就一块破面包，嘁。”德拉科站起来，拍了拍手上根本不存在的灰，“厨房在负一层，斯莱特林地窖也在负一层，我是级长负责巡逻，你说你跑下来是不是自投罗网？”

哈利无法反驳这一点，但他不想承认。

“作为斯莱特林的级长，我有权管教同学的行为，即使你是救、世、主，也没有特权。”德拉科抱着胳膊，洋洋自得地说。

哈利咬着牙，“要扣分快点扣！我先警告你要是敢扣一个无理的数字，不等命令生效你的脸就会被我打歪。”

“威胁同学，扣分。”马尔福假笑，“两条扣分了。当然，你要是想多给格兰芬多扣点分，请尽情继续你无用的恐吓。”看哈利还想开口，他立刻补充道。

哈利不得不闭上嘴。如果眼神能杀人，马尔福怕是已经被碎尸万段了。

“不过，我倒是可以给你一个机会。”德拉科故作怜悯地俯视着哈利——他比哈利高出半个头，万恶的身高差，“你为什么最近吃这么多？”

05.

“哈？”赫敏难得露出一脸懵逼的表情，“为什么问这个问题？”

哈利也是这么问马尔福的，用一种看傻子的眼神，“因为我饿。”

那不是废话！德拉科腹诽。他能说自己是因为突然想到之前开波特的无聊玩笑，鬼使神差才问出来的这个问题吗？那么波特就不会仅仅用看神经病的眼神盯着他，还会立刻扑上来在他引以为傲的俊脸上打一拳。

都怪潘西整天讲什么ABO设定。他在心里暗骂三声自己是傻逼，面上却丝毫没有露出痕迹，“我是问你为什么这么饿。”

“你自己试试晚饭不吃还要先在球场上剧烈运动，后在斯内普办公室贴魔药标签啊。不饿才奇怪吧？”哈利没好气地说，皱着鼻子，似乎那股苦苦的怪味还萦绕在鼻尖。

他的表情还挺可爱的。德拉科不知为何冒出来这么个念头。他立刻慌乱地丢掉这个想法。

“那你之前吃饭也够生猛的诶。”

“谁跟你们斯莱特林一样吃饭都是小鸟食。”

“你们格兰芬多的蠢狮子只会狼吞虎咽。”德拉科反击，随即不说话了，头也 低下来。哈利看到他的脸上似乎浮现出一丝不自在，像是有点愧疚了。他这副样子倒是把黑发男孩吓了一跳。他？马尔福？愧疚？这词居然能和这个金发混蛋沾上边？

“喂。”马尔福突然说，声音竟然染上些许局促不安，“你还饿吗？”

“废话。”哈利粗声粗气地说。

德拉科的脚在地上蹭了蹭，手伸进口袋，慢慢掏出一个什么东西，强行拽过哈利的手塞进去。

哈利惊奇地抽回手，摊开手掌。昏暗的光线下，蜂蜜公爵的外包装闪闪发亮。那是一块巧克力。

“喏，”金发混蛋嘟嘟哝哝地说，“快点吃，吃完睡觉。我今晚不扣你分了。”

“是赔罪？”哈利怀疑地看着他，“你没下毒吧？”

“爱吃不吃。”德拉科涨红了脸，“我会很乐意听见救世主明天一早被发现饿死在格兰芬多塔的消息的。”

哈利半信半疑，但还是抵抗不住诱惑地撕开包装，咬了一口，甜美浓郁的香味在他的唇齿间弥散开来，他的胃在欢呼。他含了一会，确定自己没有任何不适后，才嚼碎吞了下去。

他必须承认这是他吃过最好吃的巧克力。

“我不会感谢你的，”哈利嚼着巧克力，含糊不清地说，“都怪你破坏我的魔药我才吃不上晚饭。”

“你本来做的就是坏的。”德拉科反击。

哈利咕嘟一下吞掉最后的一点巧克力，拿了两个杯子接了水，递给德拉科一杯，算是礼尚往来。巧克力毕竟甜腻了些，他一口气喝掉了不少才算冲淡那股甜的过分的味道。

“太甜了。”他龇牙咧嘴地说。

但是好吃。

德拉科边啜着水边瞥他。哈利回望一眼，捡起隐身衣披上，摆了摆手道，“我回去了。”

“哦。”

“不许扣分！”

德拉科失笑。哈利戴上兜帽，身影融入黑夜里。

06.

赫敏接受了哈利的解释，随后想起来什么，立刻对黑发男孩耳提面命。

“大半夜吃甜食！你想牙疼吗？”她凶巴巴地说。

哈利一迭声地说下次不会了下次不会了，眼睛却悄悄往斯莱特林桌瞄。

德拉科注意到他的视线，急忙移开目光，此地无银三百两地搅合着碗里的粥，露出的耳尖却红了。

Fin.


End file.
